1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to semiconductor processing techniques, and, more particularly, to techniques for processing a semiconductor hollow-core waveguide.
2. Description of the Related Art
The squared high index ratio grating hollow-core waveguide (HW) concept was introduced by the University of California at Berkeley as described in Zhou et al., “A novel ultra-low loss hollow-core waveguide using subwavelength high-contrast gratings,” Optics Express, Vol. 17, No., 3, ppg. 1508-1517, Feb. 2, 2009, the complete disclosure of which, in its entirety, is herein incorporated by reference. HWs are highly promising for achieving fiber-like ultra-low loss and nonlinearity because of the elimination of the core material. However, no practical processing technique to fabricate such a device was introduced. Moreover, to fabricate an alternative waveguide device that is not squared is very complex, unpractical, and expensive.